eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Eldarya Wiki:Rules
This page means to list the various rules and regulations that apply to the Eldarya Wiki. Rating This wiki will be keeping its rating the same as the game, PG-13. Any content that includes excessive adult language or explicit/offensive materials will be deleted by the wiki's admins, and, in particularly bad cases, uploading such material may result in the user being blocked. Wiki Content All official information about Eldarya, be it in the game or from Beemoov themselves, is allowed. Only include the facts that have been given. If something isn’t in-game, a reference should be included somewhere on the page. If an official reference is not provided, it will likely be removed by the one of our . For information on how to format episode, character, event, etc. pages, visit the Layout category. Excluded Content Headcanons, fanart, and fanfiction Do not post any of these things on the of the wiki. This wiki is meant for official information about the game only, not as a place to display fan creations. Opinions Wiki’s should be from a neutral point of view, not a personal view. Do not post speculations or things like "Some fans think..."/"It is theorized..."/"This character is awful because..."/etc. Where unofficial info should go Blogs, user pages, and discussion posts are all ideal places for headcanons, speculations, fanart, fanfiction, opinions, theories, etc. Future Spoilers This is the English wiki for the US English Eldarya site. Any information that has not already been released on that version should not be on this wiki. If any content is added/uploaded to this wiki that can't be found on the Enlgish version, that content will be deleted and the user who created it will receive a warning from an admin. Vandalism/bad edits Vandalism and counter productive edits (such as inserting opinions, changing a few words to ones that are offense/crass, adding gibberish, etc.) is not tolerated on this wiki. User pages It is prohibited to edit another user’s profile page unless an admin or that user has given clear permission to do so. Admins may edit profiles to remove content if the content in question breaks any of the pre-established rules or if there is an incorrect use of templates, . Code of Conduct Coming soon... Rule Violations The following are warnings and responses that admins may use against users who break the rules or code of conduct for this wiki. They are listed from least serious to most serious: #'A polite message' posted on the user’s message wall explaining what they did and asking them not to do it again. This should be the first response in almost all cases. # At least one more additional warning for vandalizers. These warnings may also be issued for violations of the code of conduct. #'Blocks of 1 to 7 days' should be issued for persistent minor violations after the first warning. #'Blocks of 1 to 3 weeks' for more persistent violations and/or serious violations. #'Blocks for 1 month or more' for numerous, persistent violations and/or very serious violations. *'Permanent blocking should only be used should the following occur': **Users that engage in persistent, serious violations, especially if the account is used only for vandalism. **Users who have come back from multiple temporary blocks in the past, but still continue to break the rules. **Sock-puppetting (creating a new account to get around an existing ban) is not allowed on this wiki. Such accounts should be blocked permanently, but only if it is known with absolute certainty that the account in question is used by the same person who used a currently-blocked account. Generally, if a user continues to break rules, they will receive progressively more serious punishments from this list. For minor violations, users might receive many warnings without necessarily being blocked. However, for grave offenses, administrators can skip directly from a first warning to a long block. Admins can choose the response, including block duration, based upon their judgment of the severity of the violation. Administrators should provide a clear explanation when performing any block. If a block is neither permanent nor for vandalism, the admin should leave a polite message on the user's talk page explaining why they were blocked and asking the user to return as long as they can follow the rules in the future. Category:Wiki Category:Policies